Icehail Flash
Icehail Flash is an OC Pegasus/Ponysona created by some guy who goes by Panthean, Knightmare Flash, Icehail Flash, Mirage Flash, and Flash or Flashy. Look for him on Steam. Development History Version 1.0 Originally, Icehail Flash was just a recolored version of Nightmare Flash. Much like her fiery maned counterpart, Icehail was very much a creator proclaimed Mary Sue, intended just for kicks. For almost the entirety of her existence under her original version, her powers were never defined, as she made very few appearances. Unlike Nightmare Flash, Icehail was made just for shipping after her creator felt oddly left out and not wanting to participate in the first Ferris Wheel action. Though the original version never fulfilled its purpose, it has echoed in her personality in all later versions. Not nearly as thought out as Nightmare Flash (which is to say, not thought out at all), the original Icehail Flash had absolutely no background story whatsoever. Version 2.0 Icehail Flash.png|Icehail Flash V2.0 Icehail Flash(combedmanetail).png|Icehail Flash V2.1 B Icehail Flash(uncombedmanetail).png|Icehail Flash V2.1 A IFBeggingeyes(alt).png|Icehail Flash (Begging eyes) IFClose.png|Icehail Flash (Close up) IFIntenseEyesMagic(alt).png|Icehail Flash (Magic) After creating a reworked version of Nightmare Flash, her creator aimed to create a new model for Icehail. This newer version, just like Nightmare, was toned down to the point of no longer being a Sue. While Nightmare Flash became a pegasus, Icehail became an ordinary unicorn, retaining magical abilities which came to match up to her name. Also much unlike her former self, Icehail was now no longer simply a recolored version of Nightmare, but instead retained her own design. While the body itself remains the same between the two, the styling of the mane and tail are entirely different; not to mention Nightmare has wings, and Icehail has a horn. Powers Icehail Flash's magical abilities were decided on just before she was remodeled for version 2.0. She had the ability to create, manipulate, and control ice. While at first her powers began to live up to her original Mary Sue character, they soon clearly thinned out and what should could and could not do became more defined. With her abilities, she could freeze body parts and moderately sized objects but not anything much larger; she could create small sheets of ice to use as rather fragile weapons and shields to block projectile attacks; and perhaps her most powerful move is a defensive one in which she traps herself in a shell of ice as a last measure of self defense. While moderately more powerful in /oat/'s micro rp's, she was intended to be a realistic, useable character in more serious rp's, and would remain less powerful in such roleplays. Version 2.1 The first 2.0 model of Icehail depicted two very different hairstyles. Her mane was disheveled, while her tail was nicely combed. After this flaw was pointed out, two different looks became a consistent feature. Alternate versions were made with both a disheveled tail, and a neatly combed mane; both of which were kept and still considered the same character. Icehail Flash 2.2 (Current) Icehail Flash 2.2(combedmanetail).png|Icehail Flash V2.2 B Icehail Flash V2.2(uncombedmanetail).png|Icehail Flash V2.2 A IF Buck.png|Icehail Flash (Bucking) IFBeggingeyes.png|Icehail Flash (Begging eyes) IFClose(alt).png|Icehail Flash (Close up) IFIntenseEyes Magic.png|Icehail Flash (Magic) Icehail Flash Sparkle.png|Icehail Flash V2.2 B (Sparkling) Icehail Flash Action1(fixed).png|Icehail Flash V2.2 Aciton IFCrying(alt).png|Icehail Flash V2.2 Crying IFFeelsBadPony.png|Icehail Flash V2.2 Sad IFTearsOfJoy(alt).png|Icehail Flash V2.2 Tears of Joy IFThinksIt'sFunny.png|Icehail Flash V2.2 Giggle Fit IFO_O(alt).png|Icehail Flash V2.2 (O_O) After consideration of various pnychan users' advice, her creator chose to try out a new color scheme, and stuck with it. Since then, Icehail has been a white unicorn instead of dark gray/near black. Personality Icehail Flash, or "Icy" as she's called, is a fun-loving, totally silly unicorn pony. She remains a character that pretty much exists for ships, but has some storyline usage, particularly in a Ponified Dungeons and Dragons Campaign. One of the most notable things about Icehail is that she is weird, and she is in to weird things. She doesn't often care about what other people think of her, and tends to be completely open about all of her weird interests. Despite being fairly open, she does have some secret desires that she hides from everypony because even she finds such desires taboo. Relationships Shipping Icehail Flash was pretty much made for shipping, and even though she's used elsewhere now, she remains a primary character for shipping. Category:Unicorn Category:Female Category:Bronie